Watashi wo kono youna suki kana?
watashi wo kono youna suki kana?( Like me this way ? ,私をこのような好きかな？) is the song of Barahona Ryuu . The song tells about how Ryuu wants to be the perfect idol and being like by the fans. Risking his depression just to be approved by everyone. ''Lyrics'' |-| Romaji= Do you? like me like me like me like me like me like me Do you like me this way? Do you? like me like me like me like me like me like me do you like me this way? Ima sugu oshiete 〜 Watashi wa chōdo shitai min'na o unara seru nisemonodearu koto (nise) watashi wa hontōni gozen Anata ni inshōdzukeru hontōni watashi o dōkidzukeru sore wa watashi ga hataraku hōhōdesu jinsei to Betsu no kaiketsusaku ga arimasu ka? Watashi o sūhai suru? Sore wa watashi ga muchūninaru to iu koto o mitsukete anata wa watashi o aishiteimasu Rukkusu o kaerubekideshou ka? Soretomo watashi no seikaku? Sorenara ore ga yaru! Watashi wa watashi o henkō shimasu appearance - pa - paa tomo watashi no personality la - la - la ima wa watashi ga sukina no? Watashi wa kore o kaeru ka, soretomo soshite egao no pōzude sae otokonoko o hyōji suru anata wa sūhai shi, sukidesu (Like like) Gaiken wa subete o imi suru sore wa sekai ga watashi o miru hōhōdearu. Atama kara tsumasaki made kanjō ni taisuru jinkaku jinsei kara shi e Shikashi, watashiniha, soreha mondaide wanai min'na kara aisaretai sekaijūdesu watashi wa nakanai watashi wa nemuranai tsumoridesu watashi mo riyū o hyōgen shimasen why? Sore ga daisukidesu Do you? like me like me like me like me like me like me Do you like me this way? Do you? like me like me like me like me like me like me Do you like me this way? ( Like me, Like me) Karada o kaete ageru to watashi no kotoba watashi wa mata sekai zentai no hōhō o henkō shimasu watashi no kagayaki o mite Anata wa ima watashi o sukidesuka? Ba-Ba-Baby Son'nani takusan no koto ga aru watashi no yōna hito wa tanin o damasu koto ga dekiru shōsan to eikō o ukeru tame dake ni Son'nani takusan no koto ga aru watashi no yōna hito wa tanin o damasu koto ga dekiru shōsan to eikō o ukeru tame dake ni sekai o tsukurimashou watashi o aishite Kondo wa watashi o kaemashou o - o -outfit to sae f - f - face motto watashi no yōna sekai o tsukurimashou Kore o miru to gamen'ue no kao anata wa sore ga hontōni watashida to omou demo hontōni kakushin ga aru no? Shikashi, watashiniha, soreha mondaide wanai watashi wa mina ni aisaretai watashi wa nemasen Watashi wa nakanai watashi wa watashi no riyū o hyōgen shimasen why? Shikashi, watashi wa tonikaku sore o aisuru watashi wa chōdo hanarete mitsume tsudzukeru watashi mo nanimodekinai Chotto kotchi ni kite hontōni kono hito ga darena no ka miseteageru shikashi, isoide son'nani jikanganai mōko no hito ni wa naritakunai ~ Un! Kinō, watashi wa subete no kanashī to ochikonde ita shikashi, kyō watashi wa mattaku atarashī hitoda nikoniko to mainichi egao de maiban, suru koto ga dekinai honmono no otoko o miseru tame ni dōshite? Watashi no hontō no kao kon'na sekai ni wa kankeinai zenzen de Kore wa, hito sekai ga mite iru sore wa hontōni darenidemo jūyō mā u~iru dare watashi o tasuke, karera kara nogareru watashi wa sekai ga hoshī Riaru o mite kono haigo ni aru shōnen saibanetikku gamen Do you? like me like me like me like me like me Do you like me this way? Do you? like me like me like me like me like me like me Do you like me this way? ( Like me, Like me) |-|English= Do you? like me like me like me like me like me like me Do you like me this way? Do you? like me like me like me like me like me like me do you like me this way? Tell me now ~ I just want to impress you all being the fake (fake) that I really am impressing you is truly my motive it is the way I function with life It takes so much effort to be this perfect person that you desire but is there another way for you to like me? It makes me go insane to find the thing that all of you desire out of me Should I change my looks? or even my personality? Then that's what I'll do! I'll change my apperance-pa-paa and even my personality la-la-la Do you all like me now? I'll even change this or that and even smile and pose show the boy that you adore and like (Like like) Appearances mean everything it's the way the world looks at me from head to toe personality to emotion from life to death But to me, it doesn't matter I want to be like by everyone around the world I won't even sleep I won't even cry I won't even express the reason to why? I love it Do you? like me like me like me like me like me like me Do you like me this way? Do you? like me like me like me like me like me like me Do you like me this way? ( Like me, Like me) I'll change my body and my words I'll even changed the way the whole world that sees me glows do you like me now Ba-Ba-Baby There are so many things a person like me is able to fool Just to receive praise and glory Now Let's change my o-o-outfit and even f-f-face let's make the world like me more When you see this the face on the screen you think that it's really me but are you really sure about that? Appearances mean everything it's the way the world looks at me from head to toe personality to emotion from life to death But to me, it doesn't matter I want to be like by everyone I won't even sleep I won't even cry I won't even express the reason why? but I love it anyway I just keep staring away I can't even do anything Come a little closer and I'll show you who I really am but hurry I don't have that much time I don't want to be this person anymore~ Yeah! yesterday I was all sad and depressed but today I'm a whole new person smiling every day and smiling every night, unable to be the true person that I really am just why? My real appearance don't matter to this world at all It's the person that the world sees that really matters to everyone Oh my god will anybody help me and escape from them I want the world to see the real boy behind this cybernetic screen Do you? like me like me like me like me like me Do you like me this way? Do you? like me like me like me like me like me like me Do you like me this way? ( Like me, Like me) |-|Kanji&Kana= Do you? like me like me like me like me like me like me Do you like me this way? Do you? like me like me like me like me like me like me do you like me this way? 今すぐ教えて〜 私はちょうどしたい みんなをうならせる 偽物であること (偽) 私は本当に午前 あなたを印象づける 本当に私を動機 それは私が機能する方法です 人生と 別の解決策はありますか 私を好きになるため? それは私が夢中になる という事を見つけて あなたは私を愛しています ルックスを変えるべきでしょうか? それとも私の性格? それなら俺がやる! 私は私を変更します apperance-pa-paa とも私の personality la-la-la 今は私が好きなの? 私もこれを変更するか、それ と笑顔でもポーズ あなたが少年を表示する 崇拝し、好きなように(Like like) 外見はすべてを意味する それは世界が私を見る方法である。 頭からつま先まで 感情に対する人格 人生から死へ しかし、 私には、それは問題ではない みんなから愛されたい 世界中です 世界中です 私も理由を表現しません why? それが大好きです Do you? like me like me like me like me like me like me Do you like me this way? Do you? like me like me like me like me like me like me Do you like me this way? ( Like me, Like me) 体を変えてあげる と私の言葉 私はまた 世界全体の方法を変更します 私の輝きを見て あなたは今私を好きですか? Ba-Ba-Baby そんなにたくさんのことがある 私のような人は他人をだますことができる 称賛と栄光を受けるためだけに 今度 は私を変えましょうo-o-outfit とさえf-f-face もっと私のような世界 を作りましょう これを見ると 画面上の顔 あなたは それが本当に私だと思う でも本当に確信があるの? しかし、 私には、それは問題ではない 私は皆に愛されたい 私は寝ません 私は泣かない 私は私の理由を表現しません why? しかし、私はとにかくそれを愛する 私はちょうど離れて見つめ続ける 私も何もできない ちょっとこっちに来て 本当にこの人が誰なのか見せてあげる しかし、急いで そんなに時間がない もうこの人にはなりたくない~ うん！ 昨日、私はすべての悲しいと落ち込んでいた しかし、今日私は全く新しい人だ ニコニコと毎日笑顔で 毎晩、することができない 本物の男を見せるために どうして? 私の本当の顔 こんな世界には関係ない 全然で これは、人 世界が見ている それは本当に誰にでも重要 おやまあ ウィル誰 私を助け、彼らから逃れる 私は世界が欲しい リアルを見て この背後にある少年 サイバネティック画面 Do you? like me like me like me like me like me Do you like me this way? Do you? like me like me like me like me like me like me Do you like me this way? ( Like me, Like me) Category:User:Lilyight Category:Cool Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Barahona Ryuu Category:Multi-Type Song